


Amigo, date cuenta

by mochi_mochi_kimochi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boo having a huge crush on Mingyu make my heart uwu, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Just Vernon trying to figure that maybe he feel more than bros with Boo, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, PTSD from a past relationship, Unrequited Love, and Vernon being tired of it, lowkey having jelous
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi_mochi_kimochi/pseuds/mochi_mochi_kimochi
Summary: Vernon descubré que su mejor amigo se esta enamorando  del alto, bronceado y guapo Kim Mingyu, sin embargo promete que este no se terminara de enamorar por completo de él susodicho.Seungkwan por motivos desconocidos no quiere sentir amor romantico.Mingyu solo quiere caminar sin peligro a que rompa algo.





	1. Normal + un problema

**Normal + un problema**

**"What is love?"**

 

 

Hansol Vernon Chwe se consideraba un chico normal, un poco distraído, pero al fin de cuentas normal para su edad. Tenía las mismas preocupaciones que cualquier chico de primer año de preparatoria.

-Vernonie~ ¡espérame!

Bueno, casi las mismas preocupaciones...

-Vernon, ¿porqué te fuiste antes?  pensé que ibamos a regresar juntos

Y ahí estaba la persona que más quería en este mundo, aparte de su familia, su mejor amigo, Boo Seungkwan

-oh, lo siento, lo olvidé por completo

-¡Cielos! No me digas que también olvidaste que tu madre nos pidió que pasaramos por Sofia a sus clases de ballet

-No, eso no lo olvidé, recuerda tengo memoria selectiva

Los reclamos y jugueteos de su mejor amigo siguieron mientras caminaban, estaba acostombrado a su personalidad, a su sonrisa y  a los pucheros que le daba.

Podría decirse que adoraba pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo, a pesar de tener personalidades tan diferentes encajaban a la perfeción, no sabía como o quizas no quería pensarlo demasiado, pero eran una combinación extraña.

La personalidad extrovertida y energética de Seungkwan le permitía  hacer tantas cosas como fueran posibles, como por ejemplo ser parte del equipo de volleyball, parte del club de teatro y ser tesorero del consejo estudiantil. Vernon a veces se preguntaba como podía manejar sus tiempos a la perfección, él se ponía a ver el movíl y sin darse cuenta ya se le había pasado el día.

-Tierra llamando a Vernon, tierra llamando a Vernon

-Te estoy escuchando Boo

-No parece, a veces pienso que necesito atarte como si un globo fueras

-¿Y eso para qué? 

-Por que creo que si no lo hago flotarías alto dentro de tu propio mundo

-Que cosas tan raras dices, Boo Seungkwan

-Si yo digo cosas raras, no quiero imaginar que cosas dices tú

-cosas efímeras dentro de la eternidad

-AAAH, Vernon, por favor deja eso para el taller de poesía y concentrémonos en mi problema

-¿Cuál problema?

-Ya ves, no me estabas prestando atención- Resopló enojado mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban-Mi problema, también conocido como él gran árbol torpe que por donde quiera que camine rompe algo.

-Ahh, él.

Y ahí estaba el reciente problema adquirido de Hansol Vernon Chwe, Kim Mingyu, el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil. Del cual su mejor amigo no paraba de hablar durante horas, a veces solo quejandose de como  Kim Mingyu rompió una taza de café.

-Si, él, ya me tiene harto, cualquier cosa que hace me desespera un montón, se que un día de estos lo agarraré a puñetazos

-Creo que le prestas mucha atención, Boo. Hemos estando hablando del mismo tema desde que trabajan juntos en el consejo estudiantil.

-Es que no lo puedo evitar Vernonie, siempre hace algo diferente que me dan ganas de golpearlo y realmente quisiera saber el porqué.

A Vernon el tema de Kim Mingyu ya lo tenía algo cansado, ya llevaban hablando del mismo tema ó mejor dicho escuchando el mismo tema durante una semana entera, asi qué para molestar un poco a su mejor amigo se le ocurrió soltarle una "broma".

-mmmm,no lo sé Kwannie, a veces pienso que puedes estar enamorado de él.

El silencio que acompaño esa frase fue de notarse por Vernon, que esperaba un grito histérico por parte de su amigo pero jamás apareció, en su lugar las cara de Seungkwan tenía un rojo que podría pensar que estubo bajo el sol durante horas y sus ojos abiertos como platos.

Las alarmas dentro de la cabeza de Vernon empezaron a sonar, era la primera vez que notaba a Seungkwan tan inhibido e inmediatamente trato de arreglarlo.

-Digo, no se, pude ser, ¿no?- mencionó entre risas para dispersar un poco el silencio.

Inmediantamente se reprendió por la patética forma de apoyo que le brindó a su amigo.

Pero las risas provenientes de Seungkwan indicaban que había funcionado.

-¿Quién podría enamorarse del torpe Kim Mingyu? pfff, Vernonie ni que estuviera ciego-

Pero, para Vernon eso sonó como una pobre excusa de autoconvencimiento, por que sí, Kim Mingyu podía ser la persona mas torpe del universo, pero nadie podía negar que el sujeto era altamente atractivo.

Las risas de Seugkwan volvieron a sonar llamando la atención de Vernon

-Sabes, me estaba acordando de Bob Esponja, "alto, bronceado y guapo", y el pez era otra cosa totalmente diferente, bueno asi está Kim Mingyu...

Acompaño las carcajadas de Seungkwan con las suyas, porque al imaginar a Kim Mingyu junto con la caricatura de dicho pez se le hacía lo más absurdo.

Después de eso, Vernon pensó que el tema de Mingyu había acabado por ese día, pero estando en su cuarto mientras realizaban sus deberés, esperando el llamado para la cena, Seungkwan habló

-Oye, Vernon

-¿mmm?

-Realmente no quiero sentir amor...

La frase sorprendió a Vernon, a pesar que no era la primera vez que la escuchaba.

-Entonces, a ti si te gusta...

De inmediato Seungkwan cortó la afirmación

-No, no es que me gusté el gigantón, ya te lo dije, pero...- su cara mostraba duda, como si acabar la frase  lo enfrentaría una cruda realidad

-No te preocupes Kwannie, no te enamoraras de él.

Las facciones de Seungkwan se suavizaron.

-Gracias, Vernon.

Al ver la sonrisa de Seungkwan,  supo que había firmado en pacto consigo mismo para ayudar a su amigo a darse cuenta que Kim Mingyu no era para tanto.

Poco él iba a saber que tal vez Mingyu si era para mucho.


	2. clúb de música

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon + Joshua + Jihoon = ???

El club de música era un lugar tranquilo, ya sea porque eran muy pocos miembros o por los miembros que habían eran demasido introvertidos.

Le causaba un poco de ansiedad que un compañero del club ni si quiera lo saludara cuando llegaba al aula de instrumentos. Le daba la sensación que ese chico no quería que nadie lo molestara.

Su ansiedad bajaba un poco cuando él encargado del club, Joshua, llegaba casi siempre corriendo.

—¡Lamento llegar tan tarde otra vez!— se solía disculpar siempre, aún cuando su atraso era de unos escasos minutos.

—Joshua, no te tienes que disculpar siempre que llegas, al fin y al cabo ya nada más somos Hansol y yo los que estamos aquÍ—comentaba Jihoon, reflejando molestía en sus ojos por parar de escribir lo que sea que estaba escribiendo en su libreta

A Vernon no le importaba si los unicos que estaban en el club de musica fueran ellos, bueno, los miembros activos por asi decirlo, ya que aparte de ellos tres habían otros 5 miembros del club, pero al parecer era algo que le enojaba a Jihoon.

Uno de los 5 miembros inactivos del club se encontraba de intercambio en el extranjero, por lo que sabía era el anterior encargado del club, los otros 4 miembros habían sido trasladados al club de teatro para ayudarles con un músical, todo en petición del presidente estudiantil.

—Lo siento, aún no me acostumbro de verlos nada más a ustedes aquí

Jihoon solo rodo los ojos, para continuar poniendole atención a sus notas.

—Vamos Jihoon-ah, no tienes por que seguir molesto, ¡se que al final nuestra presentación y la presentación del club de teatro saldrán bien!

—Podrá salir bien, pero mi cerebro estará derretido cuando eso pase.

—Jihoon-ah, no exageres, todos sabemos que componer música se te da como respirar.

—¡Eso es cuando no tengo otras nueve materias que atender!—mencionaba exasperado —Estoy seguro que apostaste contra esa serpiente, no tengo pruebas, pero en definitiva no tengo dudas.

—Vamos Jihoon-ah no todo lo que hago con Han son retos, a parte Hannie no lo hizo para molestarnos, el club de teatro realmente necesita ayuda

—Hanii ni li hizo piri molistirnis...

Vernon no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada al escuchar la imitación tan graciosa, a pesar que la relación entre él y Jihoon no se podía catalogar como amistosa con Joshua ahí presente todo fluía.

—Vernon, tu eres amigo del actual tesorero, ¿cierto? ¿no te ha comentando nada sobre el músical?

—Casi no hablamos de eso—porque lo que ultimamente hablaban era del Mingyu ese. Al menos su ultima conversación fue de eso, con las saturadas actividades de Boo ya no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar.

—¿Boo Seungkwan?—de repente pregunto Jihoon

—Si, mi amigo es Boo Seungkwan, el actual tesorero del consejo estudiantil

—Oh...

—¿Lo conoces? — pregunto de repente interesado Joshua con una sonrisa.

—No lo conozco en persona, pero Soonyoung me ha hablado de él, me ha dicho que es muy apasionado y que al parecer tiene buena voz, pero para Soonyoung todo tiene buena voz asi que realmente no se si sea cierto o no — mencionaba expectante mientras veía a Vernon para una afirmación.

—La verdad es que si tiene una hermosa voz, tiene una técnica muy buena a pesar que hasta hace poco se intereso por el canto, su voz realmente es hermosa, considero que igual que él su voz es muy apasionada pero no llega a ser caotica, llega a ser refinada pero poderosa, Boo realmente tiene una buena voz.

—Ugh, dime que te diste cuenta que repetiste más de dos veces la misma frase 

La cara atónita que había puesto le dio de indicativo a Jihoon que no sabía de lo que hablaba

—"hermosa voz"— el enfurruñado compositor recalco las comillas con sus manos, mientras que Joshua le sonreía de manera pícara.

Vernon no supo porque pero le apenó que hubiera sido tan efusivo al expresar las habilidades vocales de su amigo, pero ¿qué más podía decir?, era cierto que para él la voz de Seungkwan era hermosa.

—¡Tengo una idea!- de repente compartió entusiasmado Joshua

—Pensé que el de las ideas era la serpiente

Joshua lo ignoro para seguir hablando

—Deberíamos ir todos al karaoke , así tu podrías verificar si el tesorero tiene una buena voz o no —decía mientras veía a Jihoon —¡ y podría servir para la bienvenida de Vernon al club de música oficialmente!—mencionaba con una cálida sonrisa.

—Yo no estoy interesado en saber si la voz del tesorero es buena o no!—se oponía a la iea mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

—Sin embargo te dio suficiente curiosidad para preguntar sobre alguien que no conoces— la sonrisa no se iba de las facciones de Joshua y Vernon pudo ver que estaba jugando con Jihoon—pero es tradición del club de música en ir al karaoke como iniciación y seria triste este año perderla

—Hyung, pero, Seungkwan no es del club de música

—No te preocupes Vernon, tengo mis contactos, tu no tendrás necesidad de invitarlo— y con un movimiento saco su celular, Vernon pudo ver cómo tecleaba botones en su pantalla y supuso que mandó un mensaje, que inmediatamente fue contestado por una vibración.

—Listo, hoy iremos al karaoke y Seungkwan estará ahí

—Joshua, ¿a que te refieres que hoy iremos al karaoke y que ese tal Seungkwan estará ahí?

La sonrisa de Joshua se alargó y sus ojos se cerraron un poco, a Vernon le dió una sensación de que todo era un plan desconocido para él —tendrán que venir para saber.

Vernon se dio cuenta que al que no se tenía que molestar dentro del club de música no era Jihoon, si no al parecer inocente de Joshua Hong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> Preguntas  
> ¿Quiénes creen que sean los otros 5 integrantes del club de música?  
> ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen Joshua y Jeonghan?  
> ¿Jihoon y Soonyoung?   
> ¿Porque Jihoon le dice serpiente a Jeonghan?  
> ¿Porqué Joshua llega tarde?
> 
> Notas
> 
> Les traigo una actualización fugaz, ya que ya estoy en finales de semestre y la verdad es que esta historia no la quiero abandonar. Este capítulo me costó un poco, ya que estamos en el arco de introducciones de los clubs estudiantiles y quiero que los personajes se introduzcan bien para poder entender las relaciones que va haber.  
> Al principio escribí a un Jihoon un poco más perra de lo que quería y con esa personalidad el capítulo hubiera tomado un tono diferente que realmente no me agrado. También intente hacer a Joshua más travieso, en lo que denominamos en mi país como "jodón", pero con buen corazón.
> 
> Sin más, espero actualizar pronto, sigan en mi twt: @/snsvtd para que me pongan presión.
> 
> Ciao~

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, es mi primer fic publicado aquí en español, realmente no se si traducirlo ó alguien que este interesado en darme la mano para hacerlo en inglés, se lo agradecería mucho!
> 
> Este fic fue publicado primero en wattpad con mi usser snsvtd, realmente quiero que sea mi primera historia larga, pero lo más seguro es que sean capitulos cortos o capitulos muy largos. También la historia se dividira en arcos por así decirlo.
> 
> Espero también actualizar cada vez que pueda.  
> Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
